Meeting you
by DJ mini mix
Summary: When you look forward to meeting someone again, you expect everything to be fine. They'll be there, and so will you. But what happens if you never get the chance to be reunited? YxU firstfic!


**Authors note: Hi people! Well this is my first ficcy! And I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will**

Summary: Years after the lyoko gang split up, they meet again at a reunion, but someone's missing, what will happen when Ulrich finds out what happened to that person, will he ever see that person again? YxU one shot, first fic

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxcXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An older looking Ulrich Stern walked into his house getting home from work. He grabbed the mail he left out from the morning when he went to work and quickly skimmed threw it, But their was one letter that caught his eye amongst the stack of bills in his hand. It was a small delicate envelope that in golden letters read '_Ulrich Stern'_.

He carefully opened the envelope in some strange fear that he might break it.

Ulrich opened the letter and re read the contents on them before realizing what it was; his eyes grew wide but calmed as soon as he realized what it meant.

'Hum it says its tomorrow night WAIT why didn't I get this sooner! I guess I should go look for something to wear then.'

He left the letter on his coffee table then went upstairs to his bedroom.

_Dear Mr. Ulrich Stern,_

_It has been 7 years since you graduated from Kadek Academy, and I am pleased to announce that their will a class reunion on the fourteenth of December 2012._

_I truly hope you can make it and look forward to seeing you their._

_Sincerely Kadec Academy's principal, _

_Elizabeth Delmas _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulrich ran down the stairs not wanting to be late he quickly grabbed his car keys, put on his jacket, and ran out the door.

"I wonder if they'll all show up" he murmured under his breath.

He ran to the car and looked around him as he drove and he soon realized something; he became what he always feared of becoming, a business man like his father. Sure he had dreams as a kid to become a professional soccer player; but as he grew up he realized those were just childhood dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Ulrich arrived he went into the gym that he knew so well. There were lights, streamers, balloons, music, and some people that he recognized but didn't care much for.

He walked around the gym until he saw a small pink dot from afar, Ulrich instantly knew who that was. He walked over to the pink dot and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and began to talk.

"Yessss AHH ULRICH!" she got up from her chair and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Its… good to see… you… to… Aileta" Ulrich said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry Ulrich" she let go of him and motioned for him to sit down.

"It's okay really"

"So what's been going on with you" she asked

"Nothing really, you?"

"Well… I am getting married to Jearime! Oh their he is now!"

A man with blond hair a dress shirt and black pants walked up to Aileta and wrapped his right arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ulrich how have you been?" asked Jearime

"Fine, I see you got rid of the glasses, now whose idea was that again? Oh right it was..."

"Yo!" yelled a man behind Ulrich and raised his hand in the air.

"Odd!" every one screamed in unison he gave Aileta a big bear hug; They both still had a soft spot for each other, and gave the guys a one armed hug.

They all sat down at a table and Ulrich looked at how they have changed, Aileta was wearing pink jeans, a pink embellished velvet Cami over it she wore a cropped denim bolero, and black satrapies shoes and her hair was now a bit longer; past her shoulders.

Odd how ever was in all of his purple glory. He was wearing a long purple collared shirt, dark purple cargo pants, and Indigo shoes. His hair was still the same but he had two small thin bangs hanging down from his head.

"So what's everyone been up to?" asked Odd before shoving his face in more food.

"Same old odd" Aileta said moving her head from side to side.

"So Aileta, Jearhghy whgh yough upgh tog"

"Odd! Didn't your mom ever teach you close your mouth when eating!"

"Well she tried that's all that matters" Ulrich chuckled at this.

"So let me ask again. What do you and Jearime do now?"

"Oh well were getting married in the spring, you guys are invited!" Aileta announced happily showing the rock on her hand, she took three invites out of her pink QQ bear bag.

"Oh someone planed a head! Typical Aileta." Odd said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!" Aileta

"Nothing!" Odd said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Anyway we own a computer business now, and you?" Asked Jearime

"I own have my band, and me and Sam do some D.J jobs were ever we can get a job basically, what about you Ulrich? Ulrich, earth to Ulrich!"

"Oh sorry I'm looking for Yumi then we can be a group again!"

Everyone paled at his comment and they all looked at the floor.

"What did some thing happen to Yumi?" He yelled jumping out of his seat.

He only got a slight nod from Aileta's usually cheerful face.

"What happened?" Ulrich yelled thinking of the worse.

"Ulrich there is no easy way to say this so let me explain" Aileta said looking at him; He could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"Okay you see after we graduated from Kadec Me, Yumi, Jear, and William all went to the same collage. During the 2nd and 3rd year of collage William proposed to Yumi twice, she said no every time, but that was until graduation day on that day he proposed to her again and she said yes.

Their wedding was going to be in the fallowing fall season. Me and Jear went it was really beautiful." Aileta was on the verge of crying but she still continued to talk "After the wedding they moved into a big house, William's parents were very rich they bought the house for them.

We were all pretty close until the summer time she wouldn't let us visit anymore but we still talked on the phone, it wasn't until around this time last year that we found out why." Now Aileta was really going to start crying but she still continued.

"She was pregnant she… told him and he… got angry and started to beat her all the time the baby died because of this. Yumi got angry at him and he took out a gun… and chased her up the stairs. She called me and told me every…thing. Then over the phone I heard… a door slam open, I heard Yumi crying… then I heard a gun shot and she stopped."

Aileta had her head on the table and began to cry, Jeremie Put a hand on her shoulder and continued for her.

"She came and told me everything. We called the police and they found her… on the floor… dead." Jeremie began to cry silently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ulrich said in almost a scream he had tears coming down his face.

"We... didn't…know how" Odd said between sobs.

Ulrich sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Ulri…ch would you like to see her?" Asked Aileta as softly as she could.

Knowing what she meant he agreed. And they all left threw the gym doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the cemetery, it was a depressing place with statues everywhere of different creatures, and they stopped at a grave stone that said

_Here Lies Yumi Ishyiama 1987-2011 A mother, Wife, and a True friend._

Right at that moment Ulrich just felt like crying. He kneeled down next to Yumi's grave and traced her name with his fingers. Aileta put a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was going to be okay, but she already knew the answer to that.

"Would you like us to leave you alone?" asked Jeremie.

Ulrich gave him a slight nod and the other three left with out a word.

"How could I let this happen to you?" Ulrich said silently.

"Ulrich" He turned his head and looked around but simply let it go.

"Ulrich" the voice said again.

"Who's their?" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich!"

"Show your self!" he retorted.

"I'm up here ding bat!" Ulrich turned his head up and saw Yumi sitting in a tree, but she had long hair going down to her waist, ripped jean shorts, and a black tank top with blood on it, she also had a lot of bruises, and a scar on her leg. She jumped of the tree and landed in front of him.

"About time you came to visit me" she said crossing her arms acting disappointed.

"Yumi! You're not dead!" he exclaimed and tried to hug her but he just phased right threw her.

"Of coarse I'm dead!" she said slightly laughing.

"But why are you here if you died?" he asked still confused as ever.

"I came to see you of course!" Yumi gave him a big smile.

"But your dead and nothing is going to bring you back" Ulrich said while every word turning into a slight whisper.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we can't catch up" Yumi said smiling again.

"How can you be so happy?" He asked.

At his words Yumi's smile turned into a frown.

"That's just it Ulrich, I'm not happy, But I'm trying to make the best of this you see I always put on smiles for every one even though that's not how I'm feeling, Its how its always been." she responded looking at the dirt, then at her grave she went over and sat sown next to it. Yumi gave a slight sigh but put on a smile again and looked at Ulrich.

"Well Ulrich how's your life been going?" She asked standing up and walking back over to her tree.

"Boring I guess I always wanted to be a pro soccer player but I ended up becoming a lawyer" He sighed.

"Oh, how come?" Yumi asked sympathetically

"When I was going to go to the big game that would start my career I got a stomach virus and I couldn't go" Ulrich explained while old memories began to come back to him.

"So can I ask you a question?" Ulrich said cheering up a bit.

"Sure go a head!"

"Why did you marry William?" He asked getting closer to her.

"So the others told you what happened huh?" Yumi uttered, pacing around.

Ulrich just gave a slight nod.

"Well I …you see" she sighed and got closer to him when only their faces were a few inches apart.

"Ulrich I don't know how to say this but I love you! Their I said it!"

Ulrich was surprised the girl he fell in love with was also in love with him

"Yumi, I love you too" he said slightly whispering.

She looked up "You do?"

"Always have" Tears came to Yumi's eyes.

"If only…" she said walking over to her grave again and sat down.

"If only what?"

"If only I would have said something then I wouldn't be here" She said in between sobs

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I married William was because I thought you never would of returned my love so I knew that he liked me so I said yes, remember what I said about me always putting smiles on even though that's not how I feel" Yumi let out a small sigh, and whipped away her tears.

"So how's Odd he hardly ever came here to visit." Yumi said trying to sound happy.

"Yumi, were is William?" Ulrich asked in a harsh voice.

"Aileta said that he was put in jail, I don't know what happened from their"

"Oh" Ulrich sounded kind of disappointed at that but happy at the same time.

"I wish I could hug you" Yumi mumbled out of no were climbing her tree again.

"Me too" Ulrich smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Well it's about time for me to go now" Yumi said in a cheerful mood. She stood up on the branch and leaning from side-to-side, touching her toes; she was stretching.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nope I'm sorry but I was only sent here so I could talk to you the agreement was that I could talk to any one of you guys until you came here, I'm glad you did" Yumi smiled one last smile.

"Will I see you again?" Ulrich wondered.

"Of coarse you ding bat just not for a while, remember be happy, find a life you want to live by you still have a long way to go, Ill see you later k Love you!" She said before she faded from the earth.

"Love you too" He said smiling wondering when he would see her again; he was at ease, not something he expected to feel after what Aileta and Jeremie.

Aileta, Jeremie, and Odd appeared behind him.

"So you have a nice chat with Yumi?" Odd asked smiling looking at his best friend.

"Ya I did" he said "Let's go back to the gym!" The group of four ran to the school like the little kids they once were.

_Sixty years later_

Ulrich waked threw the golden gates and looked around in amazement, not believing what he saw, their were fountains and people with white robs a wings flying around. He

Looked at him self and saw he looked just like he did when he talked to Yumi at the graveyard. He saw some one waving at him from afar He waved back not knowing who it was but as she came closer he knew right away "YUMI!" he yelled "ULRICH!" she yelled back. She finally reached him and she jumped and gave him a hug. Then a kiss on the lips.

"I told you we would meet again" Yumi said in a matter-oh-factly tone.

"Oh Jear, Lita, Odd, and Sam are here too! Oh their they are!" she pointed to group of people that were waving toward them

Ulrich laughed… everything was going right, the women he loved was with him, his best friends were also their, and He couldn't be any happier.

"Come on Yumi!" Ulrich yelled grabbing her hand.

"Wait Ulrich!" she said, she pulled him into a hug and he kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Yumi smiled, and started laughing, the couple ran over to their best friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AHHHH this fic is so ugly! I can't believe I actually wrote some thing soooo nasty, cheesy, and STUPID.**

**Its my first ficcy and I promise to improve my ugly writing**

**Thanks if you read this far! Here have a cookie! Review if you want even though you probably shouldn't waist your time doing so.**


End file.
